Gollum's Revenge
by Deutzy
Summary: Gollum doesn't let Frodo off lightly for destroying the ring... Mild slash Frodo/Merry later on. Please R/R, and please, NO FLAMES!!! This is now finished!
1. Part 1

~DISCLAIMER~

I don't own anything mentioned in this fanfic. I am pure and simply a crazed fan. I wish I could own Frodo, but beggars can't be choosers.

Author's note: This is based on the film, rather than the book. There are some things in this part that may not make sense at the moment, but they will do in the next few parts. I know the fellowship disband, and Merry and Pippin get captured, but all will be explained!!!

Gollum's Revenge 

_"All other things, to their destruction draw, only our love hath no decay; this, no tomorrow hath, nor yesterday, running it never runs from us away, but truly keeps his first, last, everlasting day."_

_- John Donne_

Part 1

At the entrance to Mordor the fellowship had met up again, including Gandalf who had somehow managed to get out of the mines of Moria. There had followed a mass murder of orcs, and they were now at the foot of Mt. Doom.

'Frodo, set off along that path, and don't stop. It will lead you to the ledge over the fires of Mt. Doom, where you must throw away the ring. Whatever happens, don't stop running.' Gandalf ordered.

'Shouldn't someone go with him?' Aragorn asked doubtfully. 

'This is Frodo's task, and only Frodo can destroy the ring. He must go alone.' Gandalf replied. 

'But what if he gets attacked by orcs on the way up!' Sam asked.

'We will all be behind him, fighting off any creatures of evil.' Gandalf said. 'But you must go, Frodo. Now! Already Sauron and his army are drawing near.'

'Good luck, Frodo.' Merry said, hugging his friend. There was the sound of orc horns in the distance.

'Go Frodo! Now!' Gandalf said again, and this time Frodo didn't wait. With one last look back at all his friends, the people he had grown so close to, before running off along the path up Mt. Doom.

*** 

Frodo was half way there when he stopped. He was panting heavily, running continuously uphill was not his strong point. He looked back to see a huge swarm of orcs lower down, fighting with the fellowship. The quicker he got rid of the ring, the sooner they would all go away. He started running again. 

*** 

The first invasion of orcs had passed, and the rest of the fellowship started to go along the path of Mt. Doom. 

'Strider!' Pippin suddenly said. 'There's something up there with Frodo!' 

They all looked up to where they could see Frodo running along the path. Not far behind, there was some smaller creature running after him. 

'Gollum!' Gandalf said. 

'We must get to him!' Merry said.

'No, Frodo is more than a match for Gollum. He is safe for the moment. But we will continue up the path.' Gandalf said. 

Suddenly, from a small distance behind Frodo, another swarm of orcs appeared from a crevice in the mountain. 

'Oh no!' Gimli and Legolas said together. 

'Frodo isn't a match for all of them!' Aragorn said. 

'We shouldn't have let him go alone!' Sam said. 

'We must get to them before they get to Frodo!' Gandalf said, and they all started running up the mountain. 

*** 

They reached the orcs quickly – they are not the fastest creatures in the world. Unfortunately, there were loads of them. The fellowship started attacking them, but only half the orcs stayed for the fight. The other half stayed for a bit, before going after Frodo again.

*** 

Frodo was nearly there – he could see the entrance to Mt. Doom. He knew there were orcs following him, but he just kept running. 

'If I get rid of the ring, they'll go away.' He kept muttering to himself. 

He reached the ledge over the fires of Mt. Doom, and yanked the ring from the chain around his neck. He took one last look at the ring, before holding his hand over the edge, closing his eyes and letting the ring go. 

When he reopened his eyes, he saw, as if in slow motion, the ring falling down. He was about to turn back, when he felt something extremely sharp dig into one of his legs. He looked down to see Gollum, his teeth sunk into Frodo's leg. The worse sight, however, was all the orcs, blocking the exit from the ledge. The ring had not yet reached the fires.

At once, all the orcs leaped at him. Frodo fell, as about 50 swords and daggers dug into his legs at once (obviously, they had gone for the heart first, but Frodo was still wearing the Mithril mailshirt). He screamed, the pain was excruciating. Then there was a large explosion from the fires below and all the orcs fell dead. The ring had been destroyed, their strength had gone.

It hadn't got rid of Gollum though. He was still there, angered by the destruction of the ring.

'My precious… destroyed!' It shouted, biting into Frodo's leg again. 

Frodo just closed his eyes where he was lying on the floor. He wanted everything to stop; he wanted to be back in Bag End. Instead he was lying above a gigantic fire with some creature his uncle had angered ages ago attacking him. He was suffering pain he had never felt before in his life in his legs – he didn't want to look at them. He knew already that he had been crippled. 

He cried into his arms as he felt Gollum crawl along his back, biting him every so often. Frodo knew what it was going to do – it was going to bite him in the neck, Gollum was going to kill him. Frodo cried harder.

*** 

The fellowship was almost at the top of the mountain when the explosion had occurred. They couldn't help cheering as all the orcs around them fell to the ground, dead. The ring had been destroyed!

Their happiness turned to anxiety as the minutes passed and there was no sign of Frodo.

'Wait here.' Aragorn had ordered, and had sprinted off towards the entrance to he mountain ledge. 

***

Frodo was lying with his eyes closed, waiting for the bite of death from Gollum, when he felt Gollum run back along his legs and away. 

Frodo moaned; Gollum was gone, but so was his ability to walk. His legs were still issuing unbearable pain.

Then he heard a familiar voice, a friendly voice. 'Oh my God, Frodo. What happened to you?' 

'Strider… you came…' Frodo muttered between moans and screams of pain. 'They attacked me… orcs… Gollum!' Frodo opened his eyes to see Aragorn kneeling by him.

'Frodo, I'm going to carry you out of here. That means I'm going to have to hold your legs – I'm afraid this is going to hurt you… a lot.'

Frodo nodded. Aragorn put one arm round Frodo's back, and then placed the other around what was left of Frodo's legs – there was blood absolutely everywhere. 

The second Aragorn touched Frodo's legs, Frodo issued the worst scream he had ever heard anyone produce.

'It's okay.' Aragorn tried to comfort Frodo. 'I'm going to get you out of here.'


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Aragorn didn't wait around once he had picked Frodo up; he ran out of the mountain with Frodo in his arms, and ran along the mountain path to the rest of the fellowship. 

Frodo wouldn't stop screaming until Aragorn had put him down, and then he burst into tears.

'Mr. Frodo, sir! What happened to you?' Sam exclaimed. Frodo wouldn't reply, he was in shock and agony, and welcomed the feel of Merry's arms around his waist. He could also sense Sam and Pippin kneeling at his side.

'The orcs attacked him, as did Gollum. The orcs were destroyed, but Gollum ran away when I appeared. I fear he could still want revenge for the disposal of the ring.' Aragorn said. 

'What happens now?' Sam asked. 

'The orcs we have come across here have been weak – they were bad fighters and were dependant on the ring. When the ring was destroyed, so were they. But there are things still out there that weren't completely dependant on the power of the ring – yes, they will have been weakened, but not destroyed. And Sauron remains, and he will be after us, with his great army of orcs.' Gandalf said. 

'We must get out of here!' Legolas exclaimed. 'All our lives are at risk!'

'What about my master?' Sam asked. 

'There is no use pretending that he will be able to walk, those orcs have crippled him. Maybe not for life, but for the time being anyway. I will carry him from Mordor.' Aragorn said.

Merry felt Frodo tense in his arms. 'Is there no other way?' He asked. 'It obviously hurts him when he's carried.' 

'I'd rather be in pain than killed by Sauron.' Frodo said, so quietly only Merry heard him. 

'I would never leave him here.' Aragorn said. 'Once we are out of Mordor, I can try and help ease his pain a bit, but I can do nothing here.' 

'We must move, now.' Gandalf said. 'There will be time for talking later.'

Aragorn lifted Frodo into his arms again, and they set off as fast as they could down the mountainside. Frodo was too exhausted to scream anymore, he just buried his head in Aragorn's chest and cried. 

*** 

They seemed to have been running for ages before they reached the black gates of Mordor. 'Thank goodness the guards have gone to join their master's army. There are only a few orcs left – they will be killed easily.' Aragorn said. With that, Legolas took his bow and arrows, and shot the few orcs standing by the gates from their hiding place. 

'Let's go!' Gandalf whispered, and they all ran from the confines of Mordor.

*** 

They ran until they could run no further. They then left the road, and set up camp near the edge of a forest. 

'Will we be safe here?' Pippin asked uncertainly. 

'We will be safe for a while. Sauron will still be building his army, and by the time he is ready, we will be far from this place.' Gandalf said, as Aragorn laid a now sleeping Frodo on the ground. 

Aragorn's shirt was heavily bloodstained where he had been holding Frodo's legs. 'I should have treated him earlier.' Aragorn said, kneeling at the hobbit's side. 'He's lost a lot of blood, I don't even want to think how infected his legs are going to become.' 

'Aragorn, you couldn't have done anything on Mt. Doom. It would have been too dangerous.' Gandalf said. 

'Gandalf – I've been raised by Elrond – I know about healing and illnesses. He's lost too much blood – he's going to get much worse than this.' Aragorn said, pointing out how weak and exhausted Frodo was. 'I can only do so much here – I can bind his legs with bandages, and try to give him as much rest as possible, but I can do no more.'

'Then that is what you shall do.' Gandalf said. 'I will help as much as I can.' 

'So will we!' Merry, Pippin and Sam said. 

'I will help in any way I can.' Legolas said. 

'Same here.' Gimli said.  

Aragorn sighed – they didn't understand how seriously ill Frodo could become. As far as they were all concerned, Frodo had lost the ability to walk, and that was it. They didn't realise how weak Frodo was – he'd lost a lot of blood, and he was almost certain Frodo was still in pain. There was a large chance of horrid infections getting into his blood, with so many cuts and gashes. Personally, he doubted that Frodo would actually stay alive much longer. He would just have to make Frodo as comfortable as possible. 

'Okay.' He said aloud. 'Merry, sit with Frodo. I want him to see a friendly face when he wakes up. Whoever's got the pack with the medical supplies from Elrond, I need all the bandages we have. Some of you, start a fire, and the rest of you, go and find some water and get it heated up.' 

Everyone scuttled off to do Aragorn's biddings. Aragorn himself sat himself at Frodo's side, and gently shook him awake. 

'Frodo? I'm afraid you need to wake up for a bit, so I can treat you.' Aragorn said. Frodo slowly opened his eyes. Aragorn noticed how lifeless Frodo's normally bright, sparkling eyes were. His skin was almost white, and Aragorn could see he was struggling to stay awake. 

Merry came closer and pulled Frodo closer to him to comfort him. Frodo rested his head on Merry's shoulder.

Gimli came over to Aragorn at that point, holding a large roll of bandages and a bowl of steaming water. Aragorn thanked Gimli before tearing a small bit off the end of one of the bandages. He put the piece of material in the warm water, before proceeding to clean Frodo's legs to try and avoid infection, though it was almost certainly too late. Frodo moaned into Merry's shoulder. 

'Sorry, Frodo, but this has to be done.' Aragorn said, starting on the other leg. When he'd finished that, he got the rest of the bandages, and started to bandage Frodo's legs. 'Lucky you had that mithril vest on, Frodo.' Aragorn said. 'If you hadn't, you would be dead by now. At least it stopped those orcs from stabbing you in the heart.' 

'It was lucky you turned up.' Sam said, from where he had been standing at Aragorn's side. 'Me and Frodo wouldn't have been able to get up there alone. How did you manage to find us, any way?' 

'Well, we managed to get Merry and Pippin back from Isengard.' Aragorn said. 'It was a miracle we survived that, I'm still not sure how we managed. Then we managed to get horses from Rohan, and there we bumped into Gandalf. He wouldn't tell us how he got out of the shadows of Moria, but we were all just relieved that we had him back. We have not bothered to ask him any more. Then, we went off to Mordor on our horses, hoping to catch up with you. Luckily, we caught sight of you just before you reached Mordor, and we left our horses off the road, and ran after you. It was a lucky thing we did catch up with you as well.' Aragorn looked at Frodo, who had now fallen asleep again in Merry's arms. 'Very lucky…'


	3. Part 3

Part 3 

Despite Aragorn's worries, Frodo did seem to get much better during the next month. Yes, he still had to be carried, but during the day he was wide awake and alert, joining in with the conversations and sleeping and eating at the same time as the rest of the fellowship. 

Frodo felt bad about having to be carried by Aragorn or Legolas all the time, but he knew it couldn't be helped. He didn't know if he would ever walk again, and Aragorn had told him that even if he would be able to, it wouldn't be for a very long time, a few years at the least. 

They had been going along for a few weeks when Aragorn's fears began to turn to reality. Frodo had begun to become less attached to everything that was going on – he kept on falling asleep during the day when he was being carried, and sometimes, when he was awake, someone would say or ask him something, and he wouldn't even notice they were talking to him. 

He got worse as the days went on – he became even more tired, and became weak and ill. He kept on being sick, and having violent coughing fits. 

'What's wrong with Frodo?' Pippin asked Aragorn one evening.

'The infections from when he was attacked have got into his bloodstream, his internal organs are becoming infected as well.' 

'Will he get better?' 

'Not unless he can have proper medical help. We must get him to Rivendell as quickly as possible.' 

*** 

It was early morning, and the fellowship had been walking for a few hours. Frodo was sleeping peacefully in Legolas' arms. After a while, Frodo woke up. 

'Good morning, Frodo. How are you feeling today?' Legolas asked as Frodo opened his eyes. 

Frodo looked at Legolas with a puzzled look in his eyes, which quickly changed to a look of fear. He screamed, making Legolas drop him out of shock, which made Frodo scream again in pain. 

'What's wrong, Frodo?' Aragorn asked. 'Do you feel ill?' 

Frodo shook his head; he had little since his health had started to decline. 'Who are they?' Frodo asked, pointing at Legolas and Gimli. 

'You know who they are, Master Frodo.' Sam said. 'They're Legolas and Gimli.' 

Frodo said the names to himself a few times, before shaking his head.  'I don't know anyone called Legolas or Gimli.' 

Everyone looked to Aragorn for an explanation. 'He's beginning to lose his memory, that's a bad sign.' Aragorn said. 

*** 

A month or so passed, and Frodo gradually ceased to remember more and more members of the fellowship, until the only two people he remembered were Aragorn and Merry. 

The most worrying time was when Frodo forgot Sam. Sam had stayed at Frodo's side since the journey to Mt. Doom had started, a long time ago. 

Another worrying fact was that Frodo would not trust anyone he didn't remember. If he forgot Aragorn and Merry, they didn't know what they could do. 

Merry and Aragorn became like parents to Frodo, helping him and looking after him as Frodo had become too sick and weak to do nearly anything for himself. He had a bad temperature, nausea and was having nearly constant nightmares. Merry and Aragorn spent alternate nights awake, looking after him. By day, Aragorn carried Frodo while Merry walked at his side. 

'Is he dying?' Pippin asked. Aragorn's silence was as good an answer as he would get. 

No one could accept that Frodo was indeed dying. The only person who could help him now was Elrond, but he was in Rivendell. They were getting constantly closer, but they were still at least 2 months journeying away. 

*** 

They walked for the next fortnight without any major happenings. Frodo was getting sicker, but he hadn't yet forgotten Merry and Aragorn. 

They were walking one day when they came to a fast-flowing river. Gandalf had sent Legolas and Gimli off to try and find a bridge, but they returned having found nothing. 

'Do we _have_ to get over the river?' Sam asked. 

'If we want to get to Rivendell, yes.' Gandalf replied. 

'We didn't come this way on our way _to _Mordor.' Pippin pointed out. 

'This is meant to be a shortcut.' Gandalf said, as Gimli placed one of his feet in the water and was nearly pulled right in. Legolas, however, managed to wade right into the river without being pulled along by the current. 

'How can he do that?' Merry asked. 

'He's an elf.' Aragorn replied. 'They can do odd things like that.' 

'I can take the hobbits across, but the rest of you are too heavy.' Legolas said. 

'Do we have any rope?' Aragorn asked. Sam nodded. 'We can tie one end of a piece of rope to a tree on this side of the river, and the other end to a tree on that side. We've got something to hold onto then.' 

'Good idea. Legolas, take the hobbits over, and tie one end of this rope to a tree over there.' Gandalf said, handing Legolas a long coil of rope.  

Legolas took the rope, and Sam, and waded across the river. The river was quite deep; it came up to Legolas' waist. Legolas placed Sam down on the far bank, and tied to rope to a tree, before coming back over with the other end of the rope, and tying it to a tree on the other side of the river. Legolas then took Merry and Pippin across, left them with Sam, and came back for Frodo. Luckily, Frodo was sleeping, so couldn't panic about being taken by Legolas. He was carried across the river, and laid on the ground.

Aragorn, Gandalf and Gimli now started to cross the river, holding onto the rope for dear life. Legolas had to come back to help Gimli at the deepest point, as his head nearly went under. They eventually reached the other side, and fell to the ground. 

'Who agrees that we never take Gandalf's shortcuts again?' Gimli panted. 

'Me!' Everyone apart from Gandalf (and Frodo) said. 

'Um… Strider?' Pippin asked. 

'Yes Pippin?' 

'Is Frodo meant to have stopped breathing?'


	4. Part 4

Part 4 A/N: I put a song in this part because I thought that the words suited the atmosphere. No one is supposed to be singing anything! 

Aragorn came to Frodo's side, and bent over him. 'He hasn't stopped breathing, Pippin.' He said finally. 'But he hardly is. He's not going to last much longer.' 

'How much longer?' Merry asked. 

'I can't be certain… a week maybe. It depends how much of a fighter he is…' 

*** 

A week passed, and everyone's spirits were raised by the fact that Frodo was still alive, and also that the tallest turrets of Rivendell could be seen in the distance.' 

'We're nearly there!' Sam said, as he saw the buildings in the distance. 

'Did you hear that Frodo, we're nearly there!' Merry said to Frodo, who was in Aragorn's arms. Frodo smiled weakly. 

They made good progress that day, and they were much closer to Rivendell by the time they stopped for the night. They all went to sleep quickly, apart from Merry, who was looking after Frodo. 

Merry sat at Frodo's side, looking at the sleeping hobbit. 'We're nearly there, Frodo.' Merry said reassuringly, although Frodo was asleep. 'You're going to be all right; you're going to make it there. And when we get there, you can see Bilbo again, and Elrond will be there to heal you.' 

He felt a hand on his, and saw Frodo's hand holding his own. Merry gave Frodo's hand a reassuring squeeze, and Frodo slowly opened his eyes.

Merry could immediately tell that something was wrong. Frodo's eyes weren't focused; he was just staring at the sky. He had also begun to make strange gasping noises.  

'Frodo? Frodo, are you all right?' Merry asked, already moving to wake Aragorn. 'Strider, Strider, wake up!' Merry half said, half cried, not waiting for an answer from Frodo. 

'Wha…' Aragorn muttered sleepily. 

'Strider… Frodo's got worse… I think he's going to die!' 

Aragorn was immediately wide awake and at Frodo's side. 'Frodo?' Aragorn asked. Frodo just continued to stare into the sky, gasping for air. 

'Merry, wake Legolas.' Aragorn ordered. 

Merry did as Aragorn asked, not bothering to ask how Legolas could be of any use. Legolas was awake in seconds, and came over to Frodo and Aragorn. 

'Legolas,' Aragorn said, not taking his eyes off Frodo. 'You're the fastest here. Get to Rivendell and get Elrond. If Frodo doesn't get help soon, he's dead.' 

Legolas sped off without asking any questions. 'Merry, stay at Frodo's side.' Aragorn said. 'I should wake everyone else. Sam especially would want to be with Frodo if and when he dies.' 

Merry sat back by Frodo's side, stroking Frodo's hair and face, speaking words of comfort. Before long, Sam and Pippin were at his side. He could also sense Aragorn, Gandalf and Gimli standing behind him.

_~So tell me how you feel?_

_Tell me what is going on?_

_'Cause when all hope is gone… you need a friend_

_I'll be there for you,_

_I'll be there to help you through,_

_Take you to another place… 'cause you got a friend_

_When you're feeling low _

_And you're on your own_

_Got nowhere to go_

_You've got to pull yourself together_

_It's alright, anything you wanna_

_It's alright, leaving all your troubles far behind_

_Don't let anybody tell you how to live your life_

_It's alright, no matter what you're feeling_

_It's alright, you better start believing in yourself_

_Don't let anybody tell you how to live your life_

_'Cause it's alright_

_You've got to understand now_

_Tomorrow brings a brighter day, the memories will fade away,_

_And the sun will shine… on you_

_So many friends you've yet to make_

_So many hearts you've yet to break_

_So much love you've got to give_

_Your whole life's still left to live_

_Spread your wings and fly_

_Kiss the pain goodbye_

_Let the tears run dry_

_You've got to pull yourself together~_

Merry lost track of how long he sat there, holding Frodo's hand. Eventually, Frodo's eyes began to close, and they all knew this was the end…

But then they heard horses hooves in the distance. They turned to see three white horses galloping towards them. On one was Legolas, on another was Elrond, and on the third was Arwen, Elrond's daughter. 

They all dismounted, and Legolas and Arwen came to stand by Aragorn, Gandalf and Gimli, while Elrond came to Frodo's side, taking a pack from his horse on the way. Sam, Merry and Pippin moved out the way, to let Elrond work. 

Again, they all felt as if they had been standing there for hours while Elrond examined Frodo from head to toe, and did several things with various herbs from his pack. 

Eventually he turned to the fellowship. 'There is little I can do here. Frodo is very, very ill indeed, and needs to get to Rivendell, where I can do more for him. We must be quick. Arwen, go now and inform the necessary people that Frodo is on his way. Tell them he is in a very bad way, and has just suffered a heart attack.'

Arwen nodded, jumped back on her horse and rose off. 'Who does he still trust?' Elrond asked Aragorn. 

'How did you know he was losing his memory?' Pippin asked, amazed. 

'I can tell, Peregrin, I can tell. Aragorn?' 

'Me and Merry.' 

'Then you two will go on the other horse. I will take Frodo on mine.' Elrond said, lifting Frodo from the ground onto his horse. 'Gandalf, lead the rest of them to Rivendell,' Elrond said, before galloping off into the distance, Merry and Aragorn behind him. 

*** 

Elrond, Frodo, Aragorn and Merry reached Rivendell as the sun began to rise from behind the Misty Mountains in the distance behind them. 

They rode through the gates, and dismounted their horses. Aragorn lifted Merry off the horse, while Elrond took Frodo and carried him up to one of the buildings. Merry tried to follow, but was held back by Aragorn. 

'Let Elrond do what he must do, Merry.' Aragorn said. It was all too much for Merry, who burst into tears, and buried his face in Aragorn's cloak. Aragorn put his arm comfortingly around Merry's shoulders, tears in his own eyes. He then saw someone come out of the building Frodo had been taken into. Though Aragorn had only seen this particular person once or twice the last time he had been in Rivendell, he knew exactly who it was. 

'Hello Bilbo.' Aragorn said as the old hobbit came slowly towards them. 

'What's happened to my nephew?' Bilbo asked, a slight coldness in his voice.

'He was attacked by orcs,' Aragorn said. 'There was nothing we could do to stop it from happening.' 

'I know, I'm sorry.' Bilbo said. 'But he's all I have… he's like a son to me.' 

'I understand, he's in good hands.' Aragorn said. 

'What happened to the others?' Bilbo asked. 

'They're on their way.' Aragorn said. 

*** 

The rest of the fellowship arrived that evening, very tired and hungry. They were fed, and led off to rooms where they could sleep. The next day, Elrond held another council. 

'Sauron is beginning to lead his army from Mordor.' Elrond said. 'He must be stopped. I have sent messengers to the elves of Lothlorien and Mirkwood, as well as to the men of Gondor. We must create an army to destroy Sauron once and for all. I hope that you will all help in any way possible,' Elrond turned to Merry, Pippin and Sam. 'Even if you can't fight.' He added.

'I will fight.' Aragorn said immediately, standing. 

'As will I.' Legolas said, getting up as well. Gimli and Gandalf also pledged their allegiance. All the Rivendell elves present at the council also stood forward, leaving only the three hobbits sitting on the chairs. 

'You three,' Elrond said to the hobbits. 'Will stay here with Frodo. Look after him, and stand by him. I will be going to Mordor, but I will leave some elves who are wise in the ways of healing here to look after Frodo.' The hobbits nodded.

*** 

Sam, Merry and Pippin were watching a few days later as the army of elves from Rivendell marched off onto the road, along with Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf and Gimli. They said their farewells along with all the members of Rivendell who were staying, mostly the female elves. Arwen spent a long time talking with Aragorn, obviously making sure he would be safe. 

Finally, the large group marched away from Rivendell, to meet with the elves of Mirkwood. Sam, Merry and Pippin watched as they marched away, a feeling of hope in them. When the fighters returned, Sauron would hopefully be no more…  


	5. Part 5

Part 5 

Like in Lothlorien, time passed quickly in Rivendell, without the hobbits even noticing. Frodo was still alive, but he was also still unconscious. This worried Merry, Sam and Pippin, but it didn't dawn on them just how long Frodo had been in this unconscious state until the group of elves (and the rest of the remaining fellowship) who had gone to fight Sauron returned, triumphant.

This would have been a time for great celebration – Gimli, Aragorn, Gandalf and Legolas had all returned alive and well, but the fact that Frodo's condition hadn't changed in the slightest made all their hearts heavy. They must have been gone for at least a year or so, and there was no difference to Frodo.

'He's never going to wake up, is he?' Sam asked one day. He was sitting by Frodo's bed while Elrond examined the hobbit. 

'These things take time, Master Gamgee.' Elrond said. 'I admit, it doesn't usually take this long for people to heal, but after everything Frodo's been through…' Elrond trailed off.

'So he will wake up?' Pippin asked. 

'Eventually, Peregrin, eventually.' Elrond said, looking at the youngest of the four hobbits with a kind expression on his face. 

*** 

A few days later, Merry was sitting alone with Frodo. Everyone else was either eating or enjoying the glorious summer weather outside. 

'They may all leave you, Frodo, but I won't.' Merry said, even though he was almost certain Frodo couldn't hear him. 

He surprised himself by what he did next. He sat himself on the edge of Frodo's bed, and bent over the unconscious hobbit, kissing him on the lips. 'I love you, Frodo Baggins, I love you.' 

Merry was shocked by the truth behind that. He had never admitted it to anyone, but he did love Frodo – and more than a love between friends. But what was the point, Merry asked himself. Frodo would never be interested in him…

_~It seemed to be the perfect thing for you and me  
Its so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be  
But there are facts in our lives  
We can never change  
Just tell me that you understand and that you feel the same  
This perfect romance that I've created in my mind  
I'd live a thousand lives  
Each one with you right by my side  
But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance  
And so it seems like well never have the chance_

_Ain't it funny how some feelings you just cant deny  
And you cant move on though you try  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Oh, I wish this could be real  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
In the story of your heart  
  
_

_Sometimes I think that a true love can never be  
I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant for me  
Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain  
And I don't think that I could face it all again  
I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about  
A deeper love I found in you, and I no longer doubt  
You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made  
And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid_

_I locked away my heart  
But you just set it free  
Emotions I felt  
Held me back from what my life should be  
I pushed you far away  
And you stayed with me  
I guess this means  
That you and me were meant to be~_

Merry stood there for a long time, looking at Frodo, and seeing him in a completely new light. It was no longer one of his best friends lying before him, it was his love.

*** 

Several more months passed without anything major happening. Gimli left Rivendell to go back to his people, but apart from that life carried on as normal. 

Merry was with Frodo when he eventually began to wake. Merry had been sitting on a chair at Frodo's bedside, stroking the elder hobbit's hair, when he was aware of Frodo stirring. One of Frodo's hands moved up to his face, and felt Merry's hand, which he grabbed. 

'Frodo?' Merry asked, as Frodo's eyes slowly opened. He blinked several times; his eyes weren't accustomed to the bright light shining in through the many windows. 

'Where am I?' Frodo asked. 

'You're back in Rivendell.' Merry said. 'We got you back, and Sauron's been defeated.' 

'Where's everyone else? Are they dead?' 

'Of course not, Frodo. Everyone's here somewhere, Gimli returned to his home, but everyone else is still around.' 

'Where's Sam?' Frodo asked. 

'I'll find him if you want,' Merry offered. Frodo shook his head. 'No, it's alright… is Bilbo still around?' 

'Amazingly, he is. He's been so worried about you, we all have, but he's very old now. We thought the worry might finish him off.'

'Bilbo's strong.' Frodo said, stifling a yawn. 

'You can't be tired already, Frodo. You've been asleep for over a year!'

'That long?' Frodo asked disbelievingly. 

'That long.' Merry said. 'Look, don't go anywhere, and I'll go and find everyone, alright?' 

Frodo nodded, and let go of Merry's hand, who went out of Frodo's room, leaving Frodo alone. 

'Go anywhere?' Frodo said to himself. 'And where am I going to go, may I ask?'

Merry, meanwhile, had rushed out the door and straight into Aragorn. 

'Strider! Strider! Frodo's woken up!' Merry said, bouncing up and down. 

'He's awake?' Aragorn asked. 'This couldn't have happened at a worse time,' he said to himself.

'What couldn't?' Merry asked. 

'Come with me, Merry.' Aragorn said, putting an arm around the hobbit and leading him off towards more bedrooms. They reached one, and Aragorn opened the door before leading Merry inside. 

Merry knew who's room this was – it was Bilbo's. 'What are we in here for?' Merry asked. He was immediately hushed by Aragorn, who pointed into the room. 

Merry looked into the room to see Sam, Pippin and Elrond gathered around the bed. On the bed was Bilbo… dead.

*** 

Sam, Merry, Pippin and Aragorn eventually left Bilbo's room, and went back to Frodo. Frodo was still awake, staring out the nearest window. 

'Frodo!' Sam and Pippin shouted, running over and throwing their arms around their friend, their sorrows forgotten for the moment. 

'It's good to see you awake again.' Aragorn said, standing by the bed with Merry. 

'Why do you look so serious, Strider?' Frodo asked, managing to push Sam and Pippin off him. 

'Frodo, I know you don't want to hear bad news when you've just woken up, but you need to know this.' Aragorn said. 'Bilbo died… about an hour ago.' He saw the tears appear in Frodo's eyes, and thought he better explain in a bit more detail. 'He was very old and frail, Frodo. He died naturally in his sleep, and was in no pain.'

This did nothing to cheer Frodo, who was now crying into Merry's shoulder, his shoulders shaking.

Merry put an arm around Frodo, wanting to comfort him but not knowing how to. 

'I'm sorry, Frodo. I know you would have wanted to see him again.'

'He came to see you nearly every day,' Pippin said. 

The crying didn't cease, and after a while, Aragorn, Pippin and Sam left Frodo to grieve in piece. Merry would have gone too, but Frodo wanted someone to stay.

*** 

A few days later, Elrond called Aragorn to him. 'I know my daughter gave you her immortality, so she could be with you.' 

'I tried to persuade her not to…' Aragorn tried to apologise, but was stopped by Elrond. 

'I would have not allowed it, but circumstances change. I know you well, and I know you love my daughter. tried to apologise, but was stopped by Elrond. 

'I would have not allowed it, but circumstances change. I know you well, and I know you love my daughter. You have helped to defeat Sauron, and are the heir to the throne of Gondor. I allow you to marry my daughter, and…' Elrond brought out of his pocket a necklace similar to the one Arwen had given Aragorn the last time they had met. 'I, as the leader of Rivendell, give you the immortality of the elves. All I ask is for you to look after my daughter. I will make sure she becomes immortal again.'

'I don't know how to thank you… I…' 

'You have done more than enough for me already.'  


	6. Part 6

WARNING: IMPLIED M/M SEX IN THIS PART Part 6 

A fortnight passed, and the grieving for Bilbo gradually lessened. Frodo was still very upset, but was trying to carry on with his life. 

He had forgotten at first that he had been crippled by the orcs in Mt. Doom. It was not until he had tried to leave his bed one day, and had fallen straight over, that he remembered again. He was being frequently visited by Elrond and two younger elves – Elvéndir and Elriong. They were brothers, and Elrond's two pupils in the ways of Elven healing. The three elves had told him they were going to help him get back on his feet again, though it would take a long time for Frodo to fully heal. 

At first, Merry, Sam and Pippin visited Frodo every day, and spent nearly all their time with him. As the weeks passed, however, Sam and Pippin seemed to spend less and less time with Frodo. Merry still spent all of his time with Frodo, and Aragorn popped in every so often, sometimes with Arwen. 

Frodo was grateful of his friends company, even though it upset him that Pippin and Sam had seemed to have got bored of him. He had always thought that Sam, at least, would have always stood by him. Obviously, he had been wrong. He was eternally grateful to Merry for staying with him, though. 

Frodo was woken on morning by the sounds of raised voices coming from outside. He lay there for a while, but the voices were too far away to work out who was arguing with whom, and what about. Curiosity got the better of him, and without thinking he got out of bed, and fell over straight away. 

That's when the tears came – tears of humility. He was angry with himself for not being able to even stand without help. He began to crawl towards the door of his room that led onto the balcony, still wanting to know what the argument was about. He finally made it out to the balcony, and managed to get onto the chair that had been placed there.

From that position, he could see Merry, Sam and Pippin in the gardens of Rivendell below. It was immediately apparent that is was them who were arguing. 

'You should be ashamed of yourselves – both of you!' Merry shouted. 

'You can't expect us to spend every single second of every single day up there! We have lives as well!' Pippin shouted back. 

'I'm not asking for you to be there all the time – but he needs friends around him. I _like _being there with him, and you two should at least make an effort!'

With a pang of guilt, Frodo realised that he was causing the argument. This caused the tears to spring back to his eyes, and he crawled back into his room and scrambled into his bed.

*** 

When Merry entered Frodo's room about half an hour later, Frodo seemed to be asleep. 

'Frodo?' Merry asked. 'Are you asleep?' There was no reply.

Frodo was actually wide awake, but had no wish to talk to anyone. He felt guilty, causing his friends to argue. Merry came to sit at his side, and he just lay there with his eyes closed, pretending to sleep. 

Merry stayed at his side for about five minutes, and then he got up. 'I'll be back later.' Merry said to Frodo. 'I love you.' He said, kissing Frodo on the forehead before quietly leaving the room.

Frodo lay there in shock. He had never realised Merry had felt like that about him. He knew that wasn't the love between friends Merry had just shown him then. No wonder Merry was prepared to look after him. 

He surprised himself as he thought of Merry, and then realised his thoughts had strayed to their future together, and realised with a shock that he was in love with Merry as well… 

*** 

Merry came back to see Frodo about an hour and a half later. This time Frodo was sitting up in bed, reading some elvish book. 

'Bilbo taught me quite a bit of Elvish, and Legolas is teaching me more.' Frodo told Merry, showing him the book. He had decided to play it cool with Merry, and let him make the first move.

'It looks like a lot of random lines to me,' Merry said, handing the book back to Frodo. 

'I heard you arguing with Sam and Pip,' Frodo told Merry. 

'You shouldn't have.' Merry said. 

'Don't make them come, Merry. It's up to them. So long as you're here, I'm happy.' Frodo said, putting his hand on Merry's. 

'I won't leave you, Fro.' Merry said, giving Frodo's hand a reassuring squeeze. 

They sat like that in silence for a while. Then Merry took a deep breath and asked, 'Frodo?' 

'Yeah?' 

'I need to tell you something.' 

'What?' Frodo asked, trying his best to sound curious even though he knew what was about to come.

'Well… the thing is… I don't expect you to like this, but…'

'Go on.'

'Well… I've fallen in love with you, Frodo.' Merry said quietly. He was astonished to see a wide grin spread across Frodo's face. 

'What? What's so funny?' Merry asked as Frodo started laughing.

'I knew you were going to say that! I wasn't asleep when you came in earlier!' Merry turned bright red. 'So, it's a good thing you picked someone who'll love you back,' Frodo continued, ignoring Merry's embarrassment and pulling him into a kiss. In that moment, they both realised they'd found their perfect match. 

When they finally pulled away from each other, they looked into each other's eyes. 

'We don't tell the others, not yet.' Merry said. 'It's just you and me.' 

Frodo nodded. 'I love you, Meriadoc Brandybuck.' He said.

'I love you too, Frodo Baggins.' Merry replied.

*** 

Merry's argument with Sam and Pippin had had an affect; Sam and Pippin began to come and see Frodo again. They still spent hardly any time with him compared to Merry, though. During the day, Merry spent all his time with Frodo, apart from when he went to eat. He came to Frodo's room in the early hours of the morning, and didn't leave until late at night, when he went to sleep in the room he shared with Sam and Pippin. In fact, some nights he slept with Frodo, and didn't go back to his room at all. _(A/N: By this, I don't mean sleeping in the same room as Frodo, I mean sleeping with Frodo, but we won't go into that, Hannah and Alice!)_

Elrond, Elvéndir and Elriong came to see Frodo every day, and began to try to get him on his feet again. At first, they got Frodo to stand, holding onto Merry and Sam (who came along to help as he still considered Frodo to be his master) for support. After a few days, he could stand with only Merry's help, and then, after about a month, he finally managed to stand up on his own.

The smile on Frodo's face showed everyone just how much it meant to him to be able to stand again, even if his legs were still too weak to allow him to walk anywhere.

*** 

Merry came rushing into Frodo's room after lunch one day, accompanied by Sam and Pippin. They all looked really excited about something. 

'Hey, Frodo! Guess what's happening?' Pippin said excitedly. 

'What?' Frodo asked curiously. 

'Guess!' Pippin said stubbornly. 

'I don't know… Legolas is marrying Hadriedien?' Frodo asked. Hadriedien was a very pretty elf, and one of Arwen's best friends. Legolas had a really obvious and gigantic crush on her, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

'Close…' Sam said.

'Strider's getting married!' Merry blurted out. 

'To Arwen?' Frodo asked.

'Who else?' Sam replied. 

'The wedding's in a fortnight… the whole of Rivendell's going!' Merry said. 

'Well, she _is _Elrond's daughter.' Pippin pointed out.

'And Galadriel's coming… or so Strider told me.' Merry continued. 

'A fortnight?' Frodo asked, oblivious to Merry's list of guests.

'Yeah, what's so bad about that?' Sam asked, picking up the sadness in Frodo's voice. 

'I'm never going to be walking in a fortnight… how am I supposed to go?' 

'We'll make sure you can go, so stop worrying.' Merry said, putting a hand on Frodo's shoulder. 'I'll talk to Elvéndir and Elriong, they'll be able to carry you there.' He said, giving Frodo a reassuring smile, which Frodo returned. They hadn't told Sam and Pippin about their relationship, and were planning on keeping it secret for a while longer. The only person they had told was Aragorn, as they knew he wouldn't react badly.  

*** 

Elvéndir and Elriong promised to get Frodo to Aragorn and Arwen's wedding, and they stayed true to their word. On the day, they came to Frodo's room, where he was waiting with Merry. Both the hobbits were dressed in the best clothes they had, but since they were hobbits they still looked as if they were going out to work in the fields for the day.   

Elriong, being the elder of the two elves, picked Frodo up, and he, Frodo, Merry and Elvéndir went from the room and outside. They walked along for a bit, until they arrived outside a very ornate building. Merry guessed this was the elvish version of a church. Many elves were outside, putting up marquees and setting out food and drink for after the wedding. 

Merry spotted Sam and Pippin talking to Legolas and Gandalf, and he called over to them. Elriong put Frodo down, and he was helped over to Sam, Pippin, Gandalf and Legolas by Merry. 

'Glad to see you out and about, Frodo.' Gandalf said.

'I wouldn't say about,' Frodo said, stopping and allowing Merry to let go of him. He stumbled slightly, but regained his balance. 'I can only stand on my own… I can go a few steps with help.' 

'It's better than nothing,' Gandalf said. 'At least you're still with us.' 

'Strider!' Sam called, and Frodo and Merry turned to see Aragorn walking towards them. The hobbits had never seen Aragorn look so smart, he put even Gandalf, in his white robes, to shame. They had never seen him look quite so nervous either. 

'Frodo! You're here!' He said, sounding surprised. 

'You didn't think I'd not come, did you?' 

'I didn't know whether you'd be able to.' 

'I had help.' Was all Frodo said in reply. 

'Excuse me a moment.' Legolas, who had so far been silent, said, walking away from the group. Everyone watched as he went over to a young female elf. She had very straight, long, shiny black hair, and was dressed in grey. 

'That's Hadriedien,' Merry whispered to Frodo, laughing. Frodo had heard about Hadriedien, but had never actually seen her. 

'What's so great about her?' Frodo asked. 

'What's so great about her?' Pippin repeated, disbelief in his voice. 'You need your eyes tested, Fro.' 

'How many times do we have to tell you, Pip?' Merry said. 'She's an elf, you're a hobbit. It would never work.'

'She's too tall for you, anyway.' Sam said. 

'So?' Pippin asked.

'You've been away from the Shire too long, Pip.' Frodo said. 

An elf appeared from the elven church at that moment. 

'That's Delil-Gariand,' Gandalf told the hobbits. 'He may not look it, but he is very old and very wise. He's the priest here.' 

Frodo looked at the elven priest. He looked no older than Legolas. Then again, Frodo had not yet seen an elf that actually looked old. 

Delil-Gariand beckoned Aragorn into the church. 'See you later.' Aragorn said, walking off into the church. A female elf followed him. She was dressed in a flowing white robe, and had pitch-black hair. Frodo recognised her as Arwen. 

'Don't say anything, Pip.' Merry and Sam both said, noticing the love struck look in Pippin's eyes. 'She's an elf… and a soon to be married elf.' 

*** 

The actual ceremony was quite short. Frodo, Merry, Sam and Pippin were allowed to sit with Elrond, right at the front of the church, as they were so short. 

Seeing as the elves didn't believe in a god, all the ceremony consisted of was a few vows, promising to respect each other, and everything in Rivendell; to raise any children they would have in the ways of Rivendell; and to love each other forever. 

*** 

That evening, there was a great party outside. There had been a small party following the wedding, but nothing compared to the evening's celebrations. There was a gigantic feast, with Aragorn and Arwen sitting at the head of the table. They had changed and looked a little more casual and a lot less nervous. Following the feast, there was a great party outside, with music, singing and dancing. 

Frodo had come, but as he couldn't do much, he got bored after a while. Merry stayed with him the whole night, so at least he wasn't lonely. 

A few hours into the party, Aragorn and Arwen came up to Frodo and Merry. 'Where's Sam and Pippin?' Aragorn asked.

Frodo shrugged. 'No idea.' 

'Do you want to come for a walk, go somewhere slightly quieter?' 

Merry nodded. 'Come on Fro, I'll help you.' Merry put his arm around Frodo's waist, and the four of them walked slowly away from the big celebrations. Eventually, the sound of the party died away as they walked through the gardens of Rivendell. Aragorn and Arwen had their arms around each other's waists, as did Merry and Frodo. The two hobbits didn't worry about showing their feelings for each other in front of Aragorn and Arwen; they trusted them to keep it a secret. 

They talked about all the things that had happened to them, all the highs and lows. They stopped at a bench, which Frodo gratefully fell onto. 

'Tired?' Aragorn asked. 

'Just my legs.' Frodo said, leaning back on Merry, who had sat down beside him. They must have stayed there for hours, just talking about all the things that they had been through. 

Eventually, Aragorn said, 'Arwen and I must be getting back, the party is meant to be for us. Are you coming?' 

'Later.' Merry said. 'We want to be alone for a bit.' 

Aragorn nodded, a knowing look in his eyes. 'We'll see you later, then.' With that, he and Arwen walked off. 

Frodo and Merry sat in silence for a while, just looking into each other's eyes. They moved closer and closer, and then they were both lying on the bench, kissing each other. They didn't hear the footsteps coming closer, didn't notice when Sam and Pippin appeared, didn't notice their shocked faces…


	7. Part 7

Part 7 

Pippin opened his moth to speak, but Sam dragged him away before he could say anything, and attract Merry and Frodo's attention. Once they were out of Merry and Frodo's hearing range, Sam turned to Pippin.

'We saw nothing, we heard nothing, we know nothing, alright?' Sam asked. Pippin nodded, shocked. 

'But…' 

'Nothing, Pip. Whatever is going on between Frodo and Merry _is _between Frodo and Merry. If they were planning on telling us anything, they will do so when they are ready. They're probably worried we'd react badly.' 

*** 

It was early morning when the last guests finally left the party. Frodo was almost asleep by the time he reached his room with Merry. He fell onto his bed, and was almost immediately fast asleep. Merry tucked the hobbit into the bed, not wanting to leave him. Eventually, Merry decided to stay, and took his shirt of before getting into the bed next to Frodo. The beds were made for elves, not for hobbits, and there was plenty of room for them both. Sam and Pippin wouldn't miss him. 

*** 

Merry sat on the edge of the bed with Elrond, Elvéndir and Elriong as Frodo made his way slowly but surely around his room, shakily but unaided. 

He made his way right around the room, before falling to the floor exhausted. Merry immediately went over and pulled Frodo to his feet and helped him to the bed. 

'All the way around the room, you are improving Frodo.' Elrond said, as Frodo sat on the bed next to Merry. 'It will not be long before you will be able to move about as if you never were injured.'

'That's not true, and you know it.' Frodo said, slightly more viciously that he had intended. 'Not that I'm ungrateful, or anything.' He quickly added. 'But I'll never be able to go much faster than walking, will I?' 

'I very much doubt you'll be able to run, if that's what you mean.' Elrond replied. 'But you are no longer required to do so. You have been through dangers, have had to move quickly, but that's in the past. I am guessing that you plan to spend the rest of your life here?' 

'That's what Bilbo did, and that's what I'll do.' Frodo said. 'I think Sam and Pip want to see the Shire again, but all my other friends are here – Merry, Strider, Legolas and you lot.' 

'Then you will have no need of speed. Elves are relaxed people, apart from the children. Nothing is done with speed here.' 

Frodo nodded. 'I want to try again.' He said. 'I want to walk around my room again.'

'Off you go then.' Merry said. Frodo got up from the bed and, rather shakily, managed to get the whole way around the room. He managed to get right back to the bed again, and was suddenly knocked to the floor by Merry hugging him.

'You did it, you did it, you did it, you did it!' Merry said, still hugging Frodo. 

'You're… squashing… me!' Frodo said, trying to get Merry off him so he could breathe. 

Merry got up, and helped Frodo to his feet, before hugging him again, this time more gently.

'You're going to be okay, Fro. You're going to be fine.' Merry said.

'I know… I'll be the Frodo you remember from our lives in the Shire soon, I promise.'

*** 

When Merry entered Frodo's room a few days later, Frodo was already up and dressed. It was a warm, summery day, and Frodo was standing on his balcony, looking out at the beauty of Rivendell.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his back. He turned to see it was Merry, and he slipped his arm around the other hobbit's waist as Merry came and stood by him. 

'Happy birthday, Fro.' Merry said, giving Frodo a kiss on the cheek. 

'Is that all I get?' Frodo asked, pretending to be upset. 

'Later, Frodo, later. Sam and Pip will be here any second.' 

Frodo looked at Merry pleadingly, giving him the 'puppy-eyes' look. 

'Oh, one more kiss then.' Merry said, kissing Frodo again, this time on the lips. The two hobbits didn't break apart until they heard the door of Frodo's room open again. They let go of each other as Sam and Pippin came bounding onto the balcony. Aragorn and Arwen followed them, being slightly more graceful. 

'Happy birthday, Fro.' Sam and Pippin said, hugging their friend. 

'Happy birthday, Frodo.' Aragorn and Arwen said. 

'Coming down for breakfast?' Pippin asked. 

'Is there anything you think about apart from food?' Arwen asked. 

Pippin looked to be deep in thought, before finally saying, 'No!' 

They all laughed, and left Frodo's room to go to the main dining-hall. They got to the end of the corridor before Frodo stumbled. Merry and Aragorn grabbed him, and they helped Frodo the rest of the way. 

*** 

It was late afternoon, and the four hobbits were walking around the grounds of Rivendell, Merry and Sam helping Frodo along. They reached the small graveyard where Bilbo had been buried. There were very few graves, as elves were immortal beings. The graves belonged to the elves that had decided to give up their immortality for love, and friends of the elves who had died at Rivendell, like Bilbo. 

The four hobbits stopped by the fence around the graveyard. Frodo looked to the newest gravestone lay. It was near to where he was standing, and he could read: 

Here lies Bilbo Baggins 

_Died aged 121_

_An amazing hobbit and elf-friend_

'Happy birthday, Bilbo.' Frodo said quietly. Sam and Pippin didn't hear him, but he felt Merry, who had been standing next to him, squeeze his hand comfortingly.

*** 

Frodo lay awake in bed. Merry was asleep in his arms, and Frodo forgot all sense of time as he held Merry close to him, and looked at the sleeping face of his lover. 

Merry's eyes began to flutter open. Frodo held him closer, easing Merry back to sleep with a kiss. 'Thank you, Merry. Thank you for standing by me, looking after me. Thank you so much.' 

_~Sometimes it's hard_

_When rain's pouring in_

_I used to worry_

_What tomorrow would bring_

_Then you came along_

_Changed my world around_

_Gave me something to believe in_

_When I'm upside down_

_And let me say I owe it all to you_

_And I wanna thank you _

_For making the sun come_

_Shining through_

_Now that we're together_

_Everything can only get better_

_Now that you're around me_

_Swear I'm going to love you forever_

_Now that we're together_

_Everything can only get better_

_You bring the sunshine to my life_

_If you should find_

_You need someone too_

_Just turn, head in my direction_

_And I'll do the same for you_

_And let me say from the bottom of my heart_

_I wanna thank you_

_For making the sun come_

_ Shining through _

_And let me ask you_

_Where would I be_

_Without you right here_

_Making the sun shine down on me~ _

Kissing Merry one more time, Frodo fell asleep. 

*** 

When Frodo awoke, it was still dark. Merry was still peacefully asleep, and the world seemed still. Frodo had no idea what had woken him, but he felt uneasy, almost scared. 

He looked wildly around the room, half expected something to come leaping out of the shadows and kill him. There was nothing though…

Nothing, apart from a pair of large, green eyes, clearly visible in the darkness. The eyes disappeared, and Frodo heard someone, or something, walking around his room. 

'Merry!' Frodo whispered, shaking Merry awake. 'There's something in here.'

'Nonsense, Fro.' Merry said, still half asleep. 

'No, really! I saw eyes, and I can hear something. Ah!' Frodo jumped as the green eyes appeared again, right by his bed. He could make out the shape of some small, humanoid creature standing at his bedside.

'Gollum!' Frodo said, half out of disbelief and half out of panic. He hadn't yet forgotten his experience at Mount Doom. 

'You desstroyed my Preciousss!' Gollum hissed, before running from the room.

'I'm scared, Merry!' Frodo whispered. 

'So am I, Fro.' Merry said, who had now seen Gollum with his own eyes, and heard him. 'Let us get up and dressed in case we have to run for it.' Merry said. Frodo whimpered at the phrase 'run for it'. ''Sorry,' Merry said, realising what he had said before. 'I won't leave you, whatever happens.' 

The hobbits got out of bed, and gathered up their clothes that lay strewn around the room from the previous evening's passion. They dressed quickly, before calming down slightly. 

'Nothing seems to have happened,' Frodo said, sitting on the edge of the bed. 'Perhaps we were both imagining it.' 

'No, I'm certain we didn't. We weren't drunk or anything; we weren't seeing things. We could have scared him off, though.' 

'I don't think we would have scared him off, especially since he was probably here for revenge on me.' Frodo said. He went onto his balcony to see whether Gollum could be seen outside. 

When he pulled back the sliding doors leading onto his balcony, he immediately heard cries and screams from below. Frodo looked down to see what looked like all the inhabitants of Rivendell gathered outside. One look around showed him why – Gollum had set the building Merry and Frodo were in on fire.

'Merry!' Frodo shouted, going back into his room as quickly as possible. 'This place is on fire! We have to get out of here!' 

'What? What about Sam and Pippin, the other elves.' 

'I saw them all outside. I saw Sam and Pippin in the crowd, the place seems to have been evacuated. They missed us out for some reason.' 

'We need to get out of here, and quickly.' Merry said. 'I'll help you Fro, let's go!'

Merry opened the main door of Frodo's room, and the room filled with smoke, making both of the hobbits cough and splutter. Merry grabbed Frodo around the waist, and led him out the door. 

It was immediately apparent why the elves hadn't evacuated Frodo and Merry – the end of the corridor was blocked with fire. Merry knew that Frodo's room was the only room along this corridor that was actually occupied, so he and Frodo were the only ones in danger. 

'Come on, Fro. We'll find a way out of here.' Merry said encouragingly, and the two hobbits began down the corridor, bending low so they would breathe in as little smoke as possible. 

They reached the end of the corridor, and the great wall of fire. 'We can't go on!' Frodo cried in dismay. 

'Yes we can!' Merry said, looking around. There is a small gap in the fire.' 

'No! I mean I cannot go any further. My legs won't hold me any longer, I suddenly feel really tired, ill and weak. 

'It's the smoke… but we have to keep going Fro. You have to try!' Merry pulled Frodo back onto his feet from where he had been sitting on the floor. Keeping close to the wall, they managed to get past the wall of fire. They knew that no elf would have managed to get past – it was lucky that they were very small creatures. 

'I'm sorry, Merry.' Frodo cried, as he fell back to the floor on the other side of the fire. 'Go on and save yourself, I can't go on.' 

'I'm not leaving you, Frodo. We both live, or we both die.' Merry said, kneeling at Frodo's side. Frodo had inhaled too much smoke, he was coughing and spluttering, and was falling unconscious before Merry's eyes.

'HELP!' Merry called, not knowing what else to do. The fire was spreading around them, before long they would be surrounded. 

'HELP!' Merry called again, and amazingly he heard a reply, not far off.

'Where are you?' He heard a voice instantly recognisable as Aragorn's call. 

'Here!' Merry called, before realising how useless that piece of information was. 'Fourth floor! We're by the main staircase! The fire's getting closer!' 

'Don't move!' He heard Aragorn call, and heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Aragorn appeared at the top of the stairs with Gandalf. His staff was raised, and was obviously trying to keep back the fire. Both of their faces were covered with black smudges from the smoke and ash. 

Aragorn picked Frodo up, and the four of them ran back down the stairs, Gandalf muttering some words and shooting jets of light from the end of his staff at any fire that dared to block their path. Whenever this happened, the fire shrunk back, leaving a path for them to go through. 

They eventually made it outside, and Aragorn laid Frodo on the ground. The hobbit was as white as a sheet, and didn't seem to be breathing. 

Merry pulled Frodo into his arms. He knew Sam and Pippin had come over, but he didn't care if they found out about him and Frodo anymore. 

'Don't go, Frodo.' Merry said, rocking Frodo in his arms. 'Don't die, don't leave me! Don't join Bilbo yet!' 

Frodo remained pale and limp in Merry's arms. Merry heard Sam and Pippin crying at his side, and he found tears rolling down his own cheeks. Then Sam and Pippin's arms were around him, and he burst into floods of tears. 

'He's dead!' Merry cried. 'He's gone… I loved him, and he's gone.' 

'We know about you and Frodo.' Sam said, hugging Merry. 'We're here for you.' 

'You… you knew?' 

'We saw you at Strider and Arwen's wedding party… we never said anything though.'

'He's dead!' Merry cried again, falling to the ground at Frodo's side. 

'No he's not!' Merry heard Pippin say, utter disbelief in his voice. Merry looked up to see Frodo lying on his back with his eyes open. He was choking from the smoke and soot. 

Aragorn turned him on his side, and he was immediately violently sick. After that, he stopped coughing, and the colour returned to what could be seen of his skin under the ash and soot smudges all over his skin. 

'Bless you, Frodo, you're alive!' Sam cried, and Frodo found himself being hugged by Merry, Sam and Pippin. 

Elrond walked over to them, holding something in his arms. With disgust, Elrond dropped the thing by the hobbits. It was Gollum… or, more precisely, it had been Gollum. Gollum had been slain – he had an elven arrow through his chest, and was most definitely dead. 

'That will be the last you will be hearing of Mr. Sméagol, young hobbits.' Elrond said happily. 

*** 

A year passed. Frodo and Merry were much happier now they knew that Sam and Pippin knew about them and were perfectly happy. They had, in time, told the rest of their friends. There wasn't a single negative reaction. Merry now shared a room with Frodo. 

Rivendell, being an elven building, had charms on it against fire, so there had been no damage to the actual building, even though it had been difficult to stop the actual fire. 

Frodo's walking was progressing in leaps and bounds. He could walk for around for about 10 minutes now, but he was still quite shaky. He hadn't mastered staircases yet, either, and still needed a lot of help getting up or down them. 

One day, Sam and Pippin called Merry and Frodo to their room. 'You're the first two we are going to tell,' Sam began, 'Because we don't want to upset you.' 

'What?' Merry asked. 

'Pip and me… we've decided to go back to the Shire. We know you and Fro are perfectly happy here, but we want to go back to all our old friends.' 

Merry and Frodo bowed their heads. 'So be it.' Frodo said eventually. 'But we'll miss you. We don't blame you for wanting to go back… I admit I had forgotten about you, with all my dreams of living here like Bilbo did. If you want to go back, then you should.'

'I agree.' Merry said. 'I am perfectly happy here. So long as I'm with Fro, I'm happy, but you should be back with the other hobbits. You've been away to long.' 

'We knew you'd understand.' Pippin said, hugging Merry and Frodo in turn. 'We're not going immediately… there are things we want to do before we go, but once we have done those things we will be off.' 


	8. Part 8

Part 8 

Merry, Frodo, Sam and Pippin were sitting on one of the lawns of Rivendell. It was a lovely summer's day, and all four of the hobbits were just lying there, chatting and trying not to overheat. 

Sam and Pippin were still with them. A few days after they had told Merry and Frodo of their plans to leave, they had found out that Arwen was pregnant, and neither of them wanted to leave without seeing the baby. Aragorn hadn't stopped smiling ever since they had announced it, and was acting like a young child during the run up to Christmas.

The announcement had been 7 months ago, and the baby was due any day now (naturally, Arwen and Aragorn didn't tell everyone the second they found out themselves). 

'I'm hot.' Pippin mumbled, unbuttoning his shirt. 

'Well, go inside then, and stop complaining.' Frodo replied. 

'It's boring inside!' 

'Then don't complain!' Sam said. 

'I wasn't complaining,' Pippin said, more to himself than to anyone else.

The four hobbits could hear hurried footsteps going across the courtyard. They all looked up out of curiosity, as elves were nearly as unlikely to run as Ents, who were very slow creatures. _(A/N: If you don't know what an Ent is, read The Two Towers!)_

They immediately recognised the blond elf as Elriong, one of the elves who was helping Frodo. 

'What's he in a rush about?' Merry asked no one in particular.

'I don't know.' The other three replied. 

Elriong disappeared into one of the buildings, or to be more precise, the great library of Rivendell. He returned a few minutes later with Aragorn running along next to him.  

'Ah.' Sam said. 'I think he's about to become a dad.' 

*** 

Sam had been right. Arwen had given birth to a baby girl, whom they had named Thraviel. She had blonde hair, like Elrond, and deep brown eyes. Though technically she was a half-elf, she looked just like a baby elf, and acted like a baby elf. Frodo, Merry, Sam and Pippin had been allowed to see her when she was a few days old.

They all thought she was the cutest thing ever. They were all allowed to hold her, and were all very reluctant to give her back to Aragorn and Arwen. Sam and Pippin found it slightly easier than Merry and Frodo, who would have gladly kept her forever.

Sam watched as Frodo took Thraviel in his arms, and Merry stood at his side, tickling the baby elf with one hand, while his other arm was around Frodo. It seemed unfair that even though these two hobbits were so deeply in love, they would never be able to have children. This was also what was going through Arwen and Aragorn's minds, and Merry and Frodo's. 

Eventually, Frodo handed Thraviel back to Aragorn, who tried to be sympathetic as he took his daughter. 'Any time you want to come and see her, you can.' He said, hoping that that would at least be some consolation. Frodo and Merry nodded.

*** 

'Right, you're going to make it today, Frodo.' Elvéndir said, standing at the doorway of Frodo and Merry's room. 'You are going to get outside, from here, without any help, on staircases or anything.' 

Frodo nodded determinedly. 'I'm going to do it, I'm going to do it.' He kept on saying to himself. 

'I'll see you outside,' Elvéndir said, leaving the room. 

'I'm staying with you, in case you fall.' Merry said. With that, Frodo walked from his room, down to the end of the corridor, and down the first two flights of stairs. He was now on the second floor. He went down the third flight of stairs, and wobbled slightly as he reached the bottom. Merry was there to catch him if he fell, but he managed to steady himself. He got to the bottom of the fourth staircase, and could see Sam, Pippin and Elvéndir outside. He carried on going, and made it to the door, and down the few stairs to the courtyard. 

'I did it!' He said, sitting on the bottom step. 

'You did it!' Merry said, and gave Frodo a huge hug and kiss. 

'You did it!' Sam and Pippin said, hugging their friend. 

'You need no more help, Frodo.' Elvéndir said. 'If you can do that, you can go anywhere in Rivendell. So long as you keep walking every day, you won't need anyone to steady you at all.' 

'Thank you.' Frodo said. 'Thank you all.' 

'Hey, what are friends for?' Pippin said, sitting on the bottom step, with Sam next to him. 

Frodo smiled and turned to Merry, taking Merry's hands in his. 'Thank you, Merry. Thank you for standing by me.'

Merry said nothing in reply, but the look in his eyes said more than a thousand words ever could…

_~From the moment I met you_

_I just knew you'd be mine_

_You touched my hand_

_And I knew that this was gonna be our time_

_I don't ever wanna lose this feeling_

_I don't wanna spend a moment apart_

_'Cause you bring out the best in me_

_Like no one else can do_

_That's why I'm by your side_

_And that's why I love you_

_Every day that I'm here with you_

_I know that it feels right_

_And I've just got to be near you_

_Every day and every night_

_And you know that we belong together_

_It just had to be you and me_

_Cause you bring out the best in me_

_Like no one else can do_

_That's why I'm by your side_

_And that's why I love you_

_And you know that we belong together_

_It just had to be you and me~ _

*** 

Sam and Pippin were running around their room like headless chickens, trying to sort out their rooms, and packing up all the items they had acquired during their time in Rivendell. 

Merry and Frodo were just standing in a corner, being of no help whatsoever. They were more interested in each other than helping their friends pack. Sam and Pippin were leaving for the Shire the next day, and were totally unorganised. 

There was going to be a small ceremony in the church that afternoon, to accept Thraviel into Rivendell, which all four of the hobbits had been invited to. It was the elven equivalent of a christening. Sam and Pippin were staying for that, and then going the next morning. 

They finally managed to tidy the room, and put all their belongings in their packs, just as the bell in the courtyard outside their window chimed for lunch. 

'Yey! Food!' Pippin said, running from the room. The other three hobbits laughed at the youngest of their companions, before making their own way to the great hall in a more dignified fashion than Pippin. 

*** 

That afternoon, they made their way to the small elven church they had gone to for Arwen and Aragorn's wedding. Gandalf and Legolas were outside, waiting for Frodo, Merry, Sam and Pippin. Once they had all met up, they made their way inside the church. 

Frodo recognised most of the people inside the church. There was Arwen and Aragorn, of course, and Arwen was holding Thraviel. Elrond was at her side, and talking to them was the same priest that had married Arwen and Aragorn - Delil-Gariand. Frodo recognised two female elves that were sitting together, chatting, as two of Arwen's closest friends – Hadriedien (the one who Legolas had a crush on) and Eäriolindë, a very young elf with short blonde hair. On the other side of the aisle, three male elves sat. Two of them all four of the hobbits recognised as Elvéndir and Elriong, and with them was another elf with long, gingery hair. This was Elran, one of Aragorn's closest elven friends, and a tutor to the young elves of Rivendell. He had taught Frodo a bit of Elvish, and had been teaching Sam about the ways of the elves as well. 

The ceremony was short. Delil-Gariand took Thraviel, and blessed her, and said a few lines about being accepted into Rivendell. Then, just like in a christening, a small bit of water was put across her forehead before being given back to Arwen. 

There was a great party that night, just like the night of Arwen and Aragorn's wedding. Frodo enjoyed this party much more though, as he was up and about, and he and Merry didn't have to hide their relationship. They didn't leave until the early hours of the morning. 

*** 

The next morning, Sam and Pippin were given two elven ponies, so that they could ride back to the Shire. Their packs were put on their ponies' backs, and after saying goodbye to their friends, rode off. 

There were tears in Frodo's eyes as he watched them go. 'I'll miss them.' He said to Merry. 

'Don't worry, Fro, I'm sure that isn't the last we'll be seeing of them.' 

*** 

Several years passed. In Rivendell, Thraviel grew into an adorable little elf, and gained a younger brother, who was named Elvér. Elvér looked like an elf, but had the eyes and hair of his father.

Legolas finally plucked up the courage to talk to Hadriedien, and they had become lovers almost immediately. They were now engaged. 

In the Shire, Pippin remained single, while Sam had married Rosie Cotton. Both Sam and Pippin kept in close contact with Merry and Frodo, sending letters frequently, much to the annoyance of the local hobbit postmen, who kept having to go on journeys to Rivendell and back. 

Sam had found it hard to tell Frodo of his latest news in his last letter. Rosie was pregnant, and he was going to be a dad. He knew that that was one thing that Frodo really wanted for himself, and couldn't be. But he also knew that if Frodo found out, and he hadn't told him, Frodo would be offended. 

As expected, Sam had received a letter back, and Frodo kept on saying how lucky Sam was, and how dearly Frodo would like a child of his own. Sam sighed, and put the letter away with all the others from Frodo. 

*** 

Sam and Rosie were both shocked when Rosie gave birth to twins. 'I can't cope with two children at once, Sam!' Rosie cried, hugging her husband soon after the babies had been born. 

'We'll think of something,' Sam said, 'We'll work it out.' He already had a plan in his mind… 

*** 

On the same day that Sam's first children were born, Merry and Frodo were walking by one of the lakes in Rivendell. They both considered it to be one of the most beautiful and romantic places in Rivendell. 

Merry and Frodo had their arms around each other, and Frodo was resting his head on Merry's shoulder. 

'Fro?' Merry asked. 

'Yeah?' Frodo mumbled. 

'I need to ask you something…' 

'Go on.'

Merry stopped walking, and fell to one knee. Frodo gasped in surprise. 'Frodo…' Merry began. 'Will you… will you marry me?' 


	9. Part 9

Part 9 

For a moment Frodo was too shocked to speak. He eventually managed to say, 'Of course I will!' Merry got up from the ground and pulled Frodo into a tight hug.

'I love you.' He whispered into Frodo's ear. 

'I love you too.' Frodo whispered back. 

*** 

A few weeks later, Frodo and Merry were up in their room in Rivendell, making sure they'd invited everyone to the wedding. They had written to Sam, Rosie and Pippin, and they were meant to be arriving in Rivendell today. 

'That's it.' Frodo said finally, writing one last name at the end of the list and putting the pen down. 

'What time are Sam and Pip meant to be here?' 

'Any time now.' Frodo got up, and let Merry wrap his arms around his neck. One of Merry's hands moved to Frodo's chest and began to unbutton Frodo's shirt.

'Easy tiger! Sam, Pip and Rosie could be here any second.' Frodo laughed. 

Merry spun Frodo round and pulled him into a passionate kiss. They broke apart when someone knocked at the door. Frodo quickly did his shirt up while Merry went and answered the door. 

'Sam! Pippin!' Merry called as his and Frodo's two best friends entered the room. 

'Where's Rosie?' Frodo asked. 

'Looking after your wedding present.' Sam said. 'Close your eyes.' 

Frodo and Merry did as they were told. 'Put your arms out, Frodo.' Frodo heard Rosie say from next to him. He obeyed, and he felt something quite heavy being placed in his arms. 

'Open your eyes.' Sam said, and Merry and Frodo opened their eyes to see a baby hobbit in Frodo's arms. 

'Sam…' Merry exclaimed, moving to stand at Frodo's side. 

Sam explained about him and Rosie having twins, and not being able to cope with two babies in the house at once. 'We couldn't think of any two people who deserved him more than you.' Sam ended. 'He's from me, Rosie and Pip.' 

Frodo was beyond words, but Merry managed to say, 'Thank you,' through his tears of happiness. 

'Little Sam…' Frodo mumbled, stroking the baby's face with his finger. 'Samwise Peregrin Brandybuck-Baggins.' 

Sam, as the baby was now named, opened his eyes, and looked up at Frodo and Merry's smiling faces. The baby hobbit smiled and gurgled happily, grabbing Merry's finger. Sam (Gamgee), Rosie and Pippin came to stand by Frodo and Merry, and watched Sam Jr. in Frodo's arms.

*** 

The next day, the five hobbits went for a walk around Rivendell with Sam Jr. sleeping peacefully in Merry's arms. Sam and Rosie's other child, Elanor, had been left in the Shire with Sam's dad.

In the gardens of Rivendell, they came across Aragorn and Arwen with Thraviel and Elvér. Sam and Pippin hadn't Thraviel since she was a tiny baby, and she was now 5. They had never met Elvér, who was now in the terrible twos, and toddling about all over the place. 

'Uncle Merry! Uncle Frodo!' Thraviel called, sounding delighted and bounding over to them. 

'Hello Rascal!' Frodo replied, ruffling Thraviel's neatly braided long blonde hair. 

'And who've we got here?' Arwen asked, noticing little Sam asleep in Merry's arms. She and Aragorn came over to see Sam Jr, while Thraviel started rambling on to Sam Sr, Rosie and Pippin, leading them off into the gardens. Elvér was, at present, dozing in Aragorn's arms. 

'Is this Sam's son?' Aragorn asked. 

'Well, it was.' Frodo said, then explained to Aragorn and Arwen about Sam Jr. being a gift to him and Merry. 

Thraviel, who had obviously got bored with Sam, Pippin and Rosie's company, came back to her parents at that point and asked, 'Who's that?' Pointing at Sam Jr. 

'That's Sam.' Merry replied. 

'But _that's _Sam.' Thraviel replied, pointing to the Sam who had just reappeared with Pippin and Rosie. 

'So's he.' Arwen said. 'They're both called Sam.' 

'Is there another Thraviel?' Thraviel asked.

'There probably is, somewhere.' Arwen said. 

'Where?'

'I don't know.' 

'You just wait until he starts questioning everything you say.' Aragorn said to Frodo and Merry, nodding towards the little hobbit who had just woken up in Merry's arms.

*** 

It was the evening before Frodo and Merry's wedding, and they were both more than a little bit nervous. They were both about to go back to their room after dinner when Sam and Pippin came bounding up to them. 

'You can't spend the night before your wedding together!' Sam said. 

'Sam, we're tired…' Frodo mumbled. 

'We don't care.' Pippin said. 'Sam, you take Frodo and I'll take Merry.' Frodo and Merry were about to come up with some excuse when Pippin said, 'We've sorted everything, so you can't get out of it. Rosie's got and is looking after little Sam tonight, so you don't have to worry about that. Come on!' 

And with that, Pippin grabbed Merry by the hand and Sam grabbed Frodo, leading them away from each other.

*** 

Frodo woke up the next morning, and suddenly wondered why he wasn't in his room. Then he remembered that he was in Sam and Rosie's room, and he was getting married in about… he looked outside, it was dawn… 4 hours time. 

As with everyone on the morning of their wedding, doubts began to enter Frodo's mind. Okay, so Merry had actually been the one that proposed, but he could have changed his mind by now. And how would all his friends react, this wasn't exactly a normal marriage. He got out of bed, and went to look out of the window. Unknown to him, Merry was also looking out the window of Pippin's room, almost the same doubts going through his head. Okay, so Frodo had accepted his proposal, but he could have changed his mind by now, Merry thought. 

'You're up early.' Merry jumped when he heard Pippin's voice. 

'I'm just a bit nervous.' Merry mumbled, keeping his eyes fixed on the gardens of Rivendell outside. 

'There's nothing to be nervous about!' Pippin said. 'Frodo adores you, isn't that obvious?'

'He could say no…' 

'Meriadoc Brandybuck, he will not say no!' Pippin replied. 

*** 

Merry and Pippin were already outside the church, along with several of their elven friends, Rosie, Sam Jr, Legolas and Hadriedien (who had married a few weeks ago), Aragorn, Arwen, Elrond and Gandalf. Merry moved away from his friends to greet Frodo, and Sam quickly left them alone. 

'Are you alright?' Frodo asked. 

'Fine…' Merry replied, though he definitely didn't sound fine. Suddenly, he grabbed Frodo's hand with both of his. 'You love me, don't you? You won't say no, will you?' 

'Of course I love you, and of course I won't say no.' Frodo replied. 'But what about you?' 

'I'll always love you Frodo, I won't say no.' Merry replied as Delil-Gariand, the elven priest, appeared and led the two hobbits into the church. 

*** 

'Do you, Frodo Baggins, take thee Meriadoc Brandybuck to be your lawfully wedded… husband?' 

'I do.' 

'And do you, Meriadoc Brandybuck, take thee Frodo Baggins to be your lawfully wedded husband?' 

'I do.' 

'Then I pronounce you… married. You may kiss.' 

Relief surged through both Merry and Frodo's bodies as they turned to face each other, and Frodo pulled Merry into a kiss. That was it, it was all over, they were married. Together, they made their way out of the church, arm in arm. All their friends soon joined them outside and Sam and Pippin hugged them until they couldn't breath. They were congratulated by all of their other friends in turn. When all was quiet again, Elrond came over to the two hobbits. 

'Lower your heads.' He commanded. Frodo and Merry did so, and they felt Elrond put something around each of their necks. They looked and saw that they were each now wearing an elven necklace of immortality. 

'I give you the immortality of the elves.' Elrond said. 'You have now been accepted into Rivendell as an official couple, and therefore you deserve all the rights of the elves. When your time here is through, you may go to the elf havens with us, and spend forever there. When he is old enough, your son will become immortal as well.' 

Frodo and Merry thanked Elrond deeply, and then eventually they were left alone for a while. Frodo took Merry's hands in his, and looked deep into his eyes. Merry kissed Frodo tenderly, and they both knew they had found perfect happiness, and would be happy so long as they had little Sam and each other forever more.

_~finis~ _


End file.
